I Found You
by autumn.n.woods
Summary: When Tohru was little she got separated from her mother. She was completely lost. Being little, she was too naive to judge people, tell good from bad. When a man offered her his help, she trusted him. It would later change her whole life. Please R&R! KyoRu
1. Chapter 1

**I Found You**

**Ok, this is the second fanfic I am writing. I'm not good at focusing on one thing at a time so I'm starting this one along with my Soul Eater one. I promise I'll update as quickly as possible. I just thought this would be a cool idea for a story so I had to start it, too. I hope you all like it. Please R&R! .**

**By the way, I don't own Fruits Basket. I would be absolutely amazing if I did. But I don't.**

**Chapter One**

**Mommy?**

Kyoko and her adorable daughter Tohru were walking home from the store hand-in-hand. A huge smile occupied both of their faces. They truly loved each other so much. Experiencing a terrible tragedy a couple of years ago, they were all each other had. They had made a bond that even death couldn't sever.

Unbeknownst to either of them, that bond was about to be put to the test. It was a crowded Saturday afternoon and it seemed that everyone had decided to get out for the weekend. Everyone was pushing and shoving each other trying to get to their destination. Kyoko tried her very best to hold on to little Tohru's hand, but on top of the crowd, it was hot and little Tohru's hand slipped away. Before she realized it, the crowd had carried her daughter away from her. She searched everywhere but didn't find her. After searching the immediate area, Kyoko ran home. They were only five minutes away. She could hurry home and wait for her dear daughter to find her way. She had made sure to show Tohru the way on all they're previous travels. The mother didn't think about the disorientation crowds could cause.

Little Tohru ran around the street calling for her mother. She asked a bunch of people to help her but everyone ignored the little girl. Tears fell down her face, she was so scared. Where was her mommy? Why wasn't she looking for her? Why won't anyone help her? Tohru ran down an ally way to get away from the rush of the people. She didn't know what else to do. Maybe her mommy would come back and find her there.

Kyoko looked around frantically. She had just got off the phone with the police. She was terrified. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't care to stop them either. Stopping them wouldn't help find her daughter. She looked next to her to find the orange haired little boy. "Jari… Tohru hasn't returned… I've search, but she's not here. I don't know where she is…"

Determined, the little boy said, "Pull yourself together! I… I will definitely find her. You wait at home. I'll definitely save her. I'll protect her! I promise as a man!"

Tears once again swelled up in Kyoko's eyes. This little boy was so cute. At the moment, with that determined look on his face, she was so happy that she ran into him and started talking to him all that time ago.

"Hello?" Tohru heard a man say somewhere close. She looked up to find a man standing next to her. "Are you ok?" Tohru just stared at him. Not replying. "Are you lost?" With a little gathered courage, the small girl nodded. Holding out his hand, he smiled and said, "I'll help you find your way home."

Tohru took the man's hand trustingly and followed him. It would be a decision that would haunt the girl for seven years to follow.

**I know it's a short chapter but I thought it would be a good opener and attention grabber. I actually have a good bit of ideas for this story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Oh and just in case people haven't read the manga, only watched the anime or maybe just have forgotten, Jari is the name that Kyoko gave to Kyo because he wouldn't tell her his name. And that was the actual conversation between them when Tohru was lost. I wanted to add some authenticity lol. Thank You for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Found You**

**I hope you all like this chapter. I know they're not the happiest, trust me they do get better. Just keep reading please. I hope not to disappoint anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

**Captured**

The man didn't take Tohru home. He took her somewhere she's never been or seen. She got to see out the window as he drove her that it was a building. It wasn't one like her mother worked at, fancy and populated. This one was smaller and pretty empty. It didn't look like there were any lights on. She didn't like this building. She didn't like it at all.

"Mister, where is this? My mommy isn't here."

"I know. You're going to be staying with me till we find her."

"You live here?" the small girl asked.

The man didn't reply. She didn't like this man anymore. He wasn't taking her home like he promised. Why was he taking her to this place? She was pretty sure this wasn't close to her home. Fresh tears pricked at her eyes. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

The man got out of the car and carried her inside. She was right about the building being dark. The only light in the place was brought in by the sun. He carried her down some stairs and into a room that only had tiny windows towards the top. She heard some noises and looked on the far side of the room seeing two other girls. One was blond girl with short dirty hair and the other was a dark wavy haired, solemn looking girl. Both were huddled together in the floor.

"Girls, I have a friend for you. I'm sure you'll take good care of her." He led her towards them. When they were close enough, she saw that they had a shackle around one ankle. She gasped. Tohru began pulling away from the man, but being only ten years old, she didn't have the strength he did. He grasped her hand tighter and pushed her down towards the floor. Grabbing the extra shackle from the ground, he locked it around her left ankle.

Tohru looked up at the man with tear streaks on her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to and I can," he said then walked out of the room.

The little brown headed girl looked over at the other two girls. They were filthy and skinny. The looked terrified and Tohru really didn't blame them. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her arms.

"What's your name?" she heard a tiny voice ask.

Looking back at the girls, she saw that they were both watching her. "Honda Tohru. What about you?"

The blond one spoke up first. "My name is Uotani Arisa."

"Hanajima Saki," the dark hair girl said in soft voice. "You were lost from your mother?"

Tohru's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"You're waves told me. You're very close to her."

Tohru began crying at being reminded of her mother. Saki stood up and went to hug her. "It's ok, Tohru. You'll get to see her again."

"Than-thank you, Hana," Tohru said shortening Saki's name. It was a favorite pastime of her mother's, giving people nicknames.

Days passed for the girls in the basement. They became very close. They had also come to comfort Tohru when it became obvious that she was the captor's favorite. Every time he would come in to give them their "punishment" he would always go for Tohru first and hurt her the longest. After time passed, the two girls also became protective of the newest girl. They learned that the reason the man was doing this to them was because he had lost his daughter that he loved. The details seemed to be that she had gotten lost one day and was later killed in a car accident as she tried to cross the road. To Tohru, it seemed to have been a strange relationship. Why would a father who loved his daughter enjoy punishment? They also figured out that Tohru was the more sought after one because she looked more similarly to his daughter.

A lot of time passed and the girls grew older. They didn't know how much time or even how old they really were anymore. They could guess but with being trapped in a basement with only two small windows it was hard to judge exact passage of years.

The three girls eventually came up with a plan to escape. One day, Sake had found a sturdy small piece of metal that they could try to pick the locks with. I took them longer than it thought they should to learn but finally Arisa caught the trick. She took the time to teach them each out how to do it. When they that they were fast enough and comfortable enough, they decided what day they were going to escape. Arisa wanted to do it while the man was present. The tough, strong minded girl wanted some revenge against the man. Surprising to Tohru, Saki agreed.

"No please. We can't risk getting recaptured," Tohru begged.

"Do you really think that he could take all three of us?" the blond asked.

"I don't know Uo. That's the reason I don't want to risk it. We're not healthy and we have no experience in fighting or defending."

"Hmm, Tohru brings up a pressing point. I believe that I should change my vote," Saki commented.

"Agh, I just don't think I can run away without something to show for it after all this time," Arisa argued.

"I know," Tohru said softly, "but I can't imagine losing you to him again. We'll be free. We'll be able to send someone after him. We'll get our justice."

Arisa softened at Tohru's statement. She didn't understand how this girl had buried her way so deep in to her heart, but she had. This scrawny, brown hair girl could probably get her to do anything she says. "Ok, we'll just run for it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I Found You**

**I really really want to thank everyone reading this story and thank even more that people who have followed and reviewed. I makes me feel better know that people like it. Thank You ^_^**

**Chapter Three**

**Freedom**

Two days after they're decision, they all picked they're locks and they ran. They were so happy to see the sun again, to breathe fresh air. They were smart enough not to stop running though. They ran until they were in a populated enough area to feel safe. The three girls held each other's hand as they ran. Even when they stopped they refused to let go of each other. They were all each other had. They saw a park across the road and decided to go and relax some.

"Oh my god, grass is so soft. How can I not remember how grass feels?" Arisa said rather loudly.

Tohru laughed. Saki smiled.

"What should we do now?" Tohru asked. She looked around and got her bearings. It was fuzzy but she remembered this place. "I don't believe my house is too far from here."

"I believe that we should go see if our homes are still the same. I don't want to say this but I think we should do this alone. We're far enough way that we should be ok. To make sure, we'll meet here every day, ok?" Saki suggested.

Arisa nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow here around noon," Tohru agreed. She then stood up eager to see her house and her mother. She glanced once more at her friends and then took off

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tohru stood in front of her house utterly depressed. She saw a family through the window. A family that was unfamiliar to her. Where was her mother? She had to be close by. The girl looked around then took a step back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," an angry male voice said from behind her.

Tohru's body tensed and she took off running. She didn't get very far before she felt a hand on her wrist. Tears fell from her eyes and her heart was racing. "Please no, don't take me back there. I'll do anything. Just please let me go. I'm sorry for running. Please please," she begged.

Turning around, she saw a tall guy around her age with bright orange hair. "What the hell are-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at her in shock.

_This can't be her. This skinny dirty girl can't be Kyoko's daughter. But she looks just like her,_ Kyo thought. "T-Tohru?"

"Ehhhhhh," Tohru's eyes widened in shock. She began taking quick steps backwards. "H-how d-do you know my name? I've never seen you before or have I? I'm sorry if I have and don't remember. It's just been-"

"Hey! Calm down. No, I've never met you in person. I… I knew your mother."

"My… my mom?" Tohru was dumbstruck. How did he know her mother? "Do… do you know where she is now? Please tell me! Please! I need to find her." She said suddenly getting closer and closer to Kyo.

Putting his hands up defensively in front of himself, he said, "Whoa, wait a minute. You've got to calm down…. Wait, you don't know? Dammit! Why do I always have to deal with the hard stuff."

"Please sir, please I need to know where my mom is."

Kyo's expression became sad. "Kyoko…. Kyoko died."

Tohru felt her heart stop. Dead? _No. No. Mom can't be dead. I know she's not. She's supposed to be waiting for me. She's always there for me. Mom?_ Everything suddenly went dark.

_Dammit! Why'd she have to faint?!_ Kyo ran his hand through his hair frustrated. With a sigh, he thought, _Well, I did just tell her that her mother died and it kind of looks like she's been through hell already. Dammit, I can't just leave her here._

Pulling out his cell phone, Kyo punched in a number and waited for an answer. "Yeah, Hatori? I need your help fast."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What happened to her, Kyo?" Hatori asked once they got to his office.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I saw her standing in front of a house and then she fainted," he said leaving out most of the details.

He watched Hatori examine the girl. Tohru was extremely skinny. Her brown hair was matted and dirty. Almost as dirty as her skin. Her clothes on the other hand were another story altogether. They looked more like rags than clothes. They were filthy. The shirt was too big and it had small holes in it. The pants were too short. Then he noticed two giant raw spots around her left ankle.

_What the hell DID happen to her?_ It made Kyo sick to think about. This poor girl was once the adorable girl he saw in the picture that Kyoko showed him so long ago. The little girl that he wanted to meet so bad. If Kyoko was still alive and saw her daughter like this, he smiled thinking of the woman and her protectiveness over this girl. He knew that she had a violent streak in her. She once told him of her time in her gang. She was a wild one. It must be why he could relate with her so well.

"She's malnourished, dehydrated, beaten and exhausted. That I can just tell by looking at her," the young doctor said bringing Kyo out of his thoughts. "Whatever happened, this girl is lucky to be alive. Do you know her name?"

"Honda Tohru."

"She told you?"

"Uh… yeah," Kyo said looking off to the side.

Hatori looked up at the young orange hair man. "Kyo, I generally don't like being lied to. So please, tell me what you know about this girl. You're not generally a good samaritan and I don't think you would have called me if it would have been just anyone. Frankly, I'm surprised to see you in town."

"Ahh," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Fine. I knew her mother before she died. Ironically, I was there the day she disappeared."

"And when was that?" Hatori asked calmly.

"It was seven years ago. Tohru was ten when she disappeared."

The doctor looked back at the unconscious girl. "Then I take my earlier statement back. This girl is extremely lucky to be alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**I Found You**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I am so happy that I have gotten so many followers. I wish I had more reviews, the fact that people are following and liking the story makes up for, plus I know that I don't review every story I follow. Anywho, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. R&R**

**Once again, I sadly do not own Fruits Basket. But I do love it oh so much.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Sohmas**

"Where…. Where am I?" Tohru asked slowly opening her eyes. She looked around the bright room and jackknifed when she realized she had no idea where she was. She had just escaped her hell and was back in an unknown place.

She jumped up off the bed she was on and ran straight to the door. _Get out, get out, get out, get out_, was the only thought she could clearly think. Opening the door, she shot out. Sadly, she shot right into another person.

There was a loud pop and smoke. Tohru screamed. A good looking young man with dark hair covering one eye, wearing a lab coat came running. He was followed by a young boy with blond hair who, Tohru thought was odd, was wearing female clothing. She looked around just now realizing the person she ran into was gone. At her feet was a cute orange cat. She bent down suddenly distracted and picked up the cat.

"Aww, aren't you cute?" she said with a smile.

"Well, you're obviously easily distracted," the cat said.

Tohru's eyes widen. The cat just talked. She was frozen. How did the cat talk? Cats don't talk. Is she still asleep? She must be. Gently, she put the cat down and turned around. Slowly, she walked back to the bed.

"Ms. Honda?" the young doctor said walking to her. "My name is Hatori Sohma. How are you feeling?"

"Ummm, really I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure I'm still asleep, so does it make a difference if I answer?" Tohru said.

Hatori gave a small smile. "You are not asleep, I assure you."

"Then how come the cat just talked? Cats don't talk, at least from what I can remember. Has there been some amazing advancement since I've last been out? What's going on? Where am I?" the girl asked getting edgy.

"Please calm down Ms. Honda. You're in my house at the Sohma Estate. Can you tell me how long it has been since you were last outside?"

"Umm…. Well, not exactly. I know years have passed but I'm not sure how many." A sad expression crossed Tohru's face. "I don't really know if I want to know exactly how many."

"Ok, well then I won't tell you just yet. I-"

A loud pop interrupted the doctor and smoke entered the doorway again. Suddenly, the orange hair guy for before was standing there and he was naked.

Tohru screamed again and pulled her knees up and tucked away her face. _What's going on? Why is that guy where the cat was? And why is everyone so calm about it?! I've got to get out of here. _The girl jumped for the bed again and tried to get out of the door this time just to be grabbed from behind by the blond hair boy. There was a loud pop again and suddenly where the boy was there was now a rabbit. Tohru's voice was becoming raw from all the screaming. Her legs gave out and she fell flat on her butt.

"I don't get it. People are changing into to animals. This doesn't make any sense. What's going on?" She was getting dizzy from all the unknowns.

"Momiji, was that really necessary?"

She looked up at Hatori who was glaring at the rabbit which was now snuggled in her lap. "Aww Ha'ri, I thought that she could use some company. You and Kyo can be kind of scary sometimes," the rabbit said.

The rabbit was just as cute as the boy that it changed from. She picked up Momiji and inspected him. He was a real rabbit. She just didn't get it.

"Kyo, can you go get me a glass of water for Tohru?" Hatori asked. He left without saying a word. "Now Tohru, I get that this is all a little confusing, but I need for you to listen to me. You can't tell anyone about us turning into animals. Can you do that?"

Tohru stared at him blankly. Who did she have to tell anyways other than Uo and Hana? She really didn't want to tell them. Honestly, she wouldn't know HOW to tell them. She nodded slowly to Hatori.

"That's a good girl. Now, I want you to sip this," Hatori said taking the glass of water from Kyo. Tohru looked back shocked. She didn't even hear him come back in. Tohru slowly took the glass with both hands from the young doctor and begin drinking. "Sip, please." Tohru stopped, and then began sipping slowly.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, is it alright to talk about what happened?" Hatori asked calmly.

Tohru looked into the only exposed eye. It was brown like most peoples in Japan are. He really was good looking. She wondered why he kept his other eye covered. Did something happen to it? "Umm… well, I guess it's ok. I mean it's a part of my past now and there's nothing I can do to change it." She paused. "So, I guess I'll start at the beginning. Mom and I were walking home from the store one morning and we got separated. There were so many people pushing against each other and I lost her. Nobody would help me, so I stopped in an alley waiting. Suddenly a man showed up and said he would take me to her. Not knowing any better, I followed him. Instead of taking me home, he took me to an empty building. Uo, Hana, and I were kept in the basement there, shackled to the wall. He would come down every day, sometimes he'd come more than once if it was a hard day for him I guess, and just hit us. Take all of his rage out on us any way he wanted to."

Everyone was quiet, watching her. They had no idea what to say to that. Well, everyone except Momiji.

"Awwwwwwwww, I'm sorry Tohru!" Momiji cried rubbing his soft rabbit face against hers. Tears began streaming down both of their faces. Momiji for Tohru's sake and Tohru just because Momiji was so adorable.

"You're so cuteeeeee," Tohru said hugging the little bunny.

Kyo rolled his eyes hiding a smile. _These two are too soft. I don't think I could handle much of that._

"Tohru, do you know who the man is?" Hatori asked sticking to the subject.

The girl looked back up at him. She shook her head. "Uh-uh. The only thing he said that was personal was that he had lost his daughter a couple of months before he kidnapped us."

Hatori nodded. "Thank you for telling me." He looked at Kyo and said, "I want you to take Tohru to Shigure's house and watch after her. Tell Shigure to buy a couple of packs of Gatorade for her and make sure that she eats regularly."

"Why do I have to watch out for her?! And why at Shigure's house? That damn rat lives there! I am not going to live in the same house as him," Kyo yelled.

"Because you are the only person she knows and she can't live here in the main house with us. I'm already going to have to talk to Akito about her knowing about the curse. Also, we need to keep watch on her to make sure she doesn't get sick and to make sure she isn't captured again."

Kyo didn't say again. He knew Hatori was right. He sighed and then looked at the girl. "Alright, come on."

"Um… ok," she said standing up. Before leaving she bowed to Hatori and said, "Thank you for helping me." She then rat out after Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Found You**

**Thank you everyone for the continued reviews and support. Here's your disclaimer. I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter Five**

**Moving In**

Shigure's house was simple on the outside no plant decorating it, just a small koi pond in the front. It was a big house though, especially compared to the two bedroom house she and her mother had lived in. She had no complaints. But she had to admit, she was nervous. She was moving in with two guys… no take that back, three guys she has never met. The inside the house was really nice. It definitely looked larger on the inside.

"Hello?" a male voice sounded from somewhere. "Yuki, is that you?"

"No, it's me," Kyo said sounding disappointed. "I have some news from Hatori."

"Kyo?" the voice definitely sounded surprised. A body appeared from behind a door to finally go with the voice. It was a young man but older than both her and Kyo. He was good looking just like Hatori and had dark hair like him. Unlike Hatori, this man was more outgoing. "News from Ha'ri?" Suddenly, he saw the girl standing behind him and a playful smile appeared. "Oh Kyo finally got a girlfriend!"

"I did not! Stop making stupid comments," Kyo yelled, but Tohru saw a small blush accent his cheeks. "She is the news from Hatori."

"Oh? Well come in here and tell me what he said." They followed him inside what seemed to be an office and at down on a couch against a wall while Shigure took his chair. "So, what did dear Hatori say?"

"He wants Tohru to stay here until here for a while. She's not in the greatest of shape and she might have a little trouble following her. And apparently I have to stay here too now," Kyo said with a scowl on his face.

Tohru looked down at her fidgeting hand. She didn't like being talked about like this, and she also felt like she was imposing.

"What kind of trouble?" Shigure asked finally a little bit serious.

"She might or might not have a man looking for her who wants to hurt her."

Shigure looked at her and frowned. He didn't like the thought of any man harming a girl. It was one of the things that he just completely disagreed with. He looked at Tohru and asked, "Does he know where you are at all?"

She shook her head. "I mean I'm sure he knows we can't get far, but he wasn't there when we escaped so he couldn't follow us."

Shigure's frowned deepened. "There were more than just you?" Tohru nodded. "Why did he do it?"

She shrugged. "Because he can."

Shigure nodded. "Alright. We'll fix you up the upstairs guest room," he said with a smile.

"Oh no, please," Tohru said feeling even worse. "I don't need a whole room. I can just sleep on a couch or something. I don't want to intrude. It's bad enough this is out of nowhere and you don't know me. But a room?"

"Well if you feel that way about it, how do you feel about cooking and cleaning? Yuki and I aren't very good cooks, and if you haven't noticed, we aren't the neatest."

"Oh, that's fine. I used to cook with mom when I was little. I'm sure I can remember some recipes," she said with a smile feeling better. "I'll also start looking for a job so I can help pay for things."

"Oh," Kyo starting, reentering the conversation, "Hatori said she needs to drink some Gatorade to rehydrate and she needs some clothes."

"Alright. I can handle that." The older man looked at the younger and told him to take her to the extra room to relax. They stood up, and before she walked out, Shigure asked, "Tohru, how long has that man done this too you?"

"Umm."

"He kidnapped her seven years ago, when she was ten," Kyo answered for her. She looked at him, once again shocked with his knowledge of her.

Shigure's expression was pure sadness. Tohru smiled at him and said, "It's ok. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the spare bedroom, Tohru looked around. It was pretty empty. There was only a bed and a nightstand in it. To Tohru though, it was perfect. It's not like she had anything to put in the room anyways. She walked over and felt the bed. It was so soft. Tears pricked her eyes as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't," Kyo said. "Don't cry."

The girl quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kyo looked to the side feeling guilty. "Kyo? How do you know so much about me?"

"Ummm, well when I was little I used to go talk to your mom sometimes. She was nice to me and understood what it felt like for me growing up. How I know you, though, is she talked about you all the time. The first time I met her she showed me a picture of you."

Kyo thought back to those times, the times of Jari and Kyoko. He was never completely sure he always went back. She made him feel normal sometimes, her lighthearted manner and her completely understanding being shunned by one's family. When she made fun of his hair colour, it wasn't in a cruel way like the kids at school. Then there was Tohru. He would never admit it to anyone, but from the first time he saw her picture, he thought she was cute. He wanted to get to know her. He would sometimes come back when Kyoko wasn't outside to catch glimpses of the cute little girl, always wanting to talk to her but not knowing how.

Looking at her now, he still thought she was cute even in her haggard appearance. More than anything, though, she amazed him. After what he's heard her go through, that fact that she still smiles is unbelievable. This girl was incredible.

Tohru smiled hearing this story of her mom. She missed her mom so much. It's still hard to believe that she is gone. Her mom was the only thing she was looking forward when she get away. She wanted to ask Kyo how long ago it was, but it just didn't feel right at the moment. The situation was already pretty bleak; she didn't want to pile more on.

From now on though, she was going to try to make the best of her situation. It was already turning out pretty good. She had a place to stay. She had a room, a bed. She also had friends. She'll see Hana and Uo tomorrow, but now she had Kyo as well. Maybe even Momiji, Shigure, and Hatori. Yes, she could work with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Found You**

**Chapter Six**

**Starting Anew**

The next morning when Tohru woke up, she decided to take a bath. She felt filthy and would really appreciate a good wash. She walked out of her room and headed down stairs. Thankfully on her way down, she spotted Kyo walking around.

"Umm… K-Kyo?" He turned around and looked at her. "Would it be alright if I took a bath?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" he replied with his normal frustration.

"Umm… could you show me where it is?" she asked a bit shy.

His expression softened. "Yeah, sure," he said walking passed her up the stairs. He led her a couple of doors passed the room she was given and opened a door revealing a nice looking bathroom. "I'll leave out a pair of pants and shirt of mine for you so you'll at least have some clean clothes to wear. When you're ready, we can go shop for some clothes for you."

"Oh, thank you. That would be really nice," she said bowing to him.

"Yeah," Kyo said looking away slightly uncomfortable by the gratitude and respect she's showing him. Being the cat, he's always on the receiving end of hate and malice. He's never really been shown any good will.

He walked back down stairs after dropping off the clothes and ran into a still slightly tired Yuki. He's body tensed and he could feel his pent up rage bubbling towards the surface. "Watch where you're going, you damn rat," he said.

Yuki scowled. "Why don't you watch where _you're_ going? It goes both ways, you know. Who were you talking to a minute ago?"

Kyo softened again. "It was Tohru," he said looking away.

The silver haired boy straightened up awoken with the news. "Oh yes, I forgot we have a new house guest. Shigure said you knew her."

"Eh yeah. I mostly knew her mother, though."

"So, her mother has passed?" Kyo nodded uncomfortable talking to the rat so casually. "How terrible."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tohru walked back into her room feeling so refreshed. She hadn't had a proper bath in so many years. They got to rinse themselves off once in a blue moon when they were held, but that just involved a hose and cold water. No soap, shampoo, and only a couple of minutes. So having a warm bath with all the perks was a gift. It must seem strange to most people being extremely thankful for time, warm water, and soap/shampoo, but not to Tohru. Kyo's clothes were a little big her. She had to roll up the pants up several times, but she was so grateful for him offering them to her.

She walked out of her room and headed down stairs. At the bottom, she saw a young man about her age with silver hair walking out of what Tohru thought was Shigure's office. He looked up at her with curious eyes and smiled.

"You must be Honda Tohru," he said softly.

Tohru blushed. He was so handsome. Nodding her head, she said, "Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." She walk down the stairs and stood next to him.

He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "My name is Sohma Yuki. It is wonderful to meet you. And welcome to your new home."

Tohru's blush deepened. "Th-thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Kyo walked out of the kitchen holding a bottle of Gatorade. He saw Tohru wearing his clothes and looked to the side blushing. He hadn't expected her to look so cute wearing his clothes. Also, with her finally clean, he could tell that this really was the little girl he fell in love with when they were young. When he felt like his emotions were under control, he looked at her and held out the bottle to her. "Hatori said to drink this. It's supposed to help the dehydration."

"Dehydration?" Yuki asked confused.

"Thank you, Kyo," she said taking the bottle from him and taking a sip. She really was thirsty and started feeling hungry, too.

As if he read her mind, he said, "We'll pick something up to eat when we go to get you clothes if you want."

She smiled brightly at the orange hair guy. "Thank you so much, Kyo. That'd be great."

Once again taken back by her gratitude, he walked off. Yuki looked back and forth between both of them. "What's going on?"

The girl looked back at the other guy and said, "They didn't tell you." Yuki shook his head. "Well… I kind of escaped with two other girls from a man who held us captive for seven years."

Yuki's brain shut down from the shock of her statement. He knew that it had to be pretty important situation if Hatori of all people suggested her stay here but that was not what he had expected. He looked at the girl taking in her pale skin, extremely slim figure, and dull hair. Her hair was a bit shinier with it being clean but her poor condition took the life even from her hair.

"It really is ok. We're all fine now. We got away," the girl said with a smile trying to make him feel better.

"Yes, I understand," Yuki said. Her statement didn't make him feel any better. How could someone so sweet have been through that? It's true that he hadn't known the girl more than ten minutes, but her personality was honest. She really was as sweet as she appeared. It was much the same thoughts that passed through Kyo's mind so often. "Well Ms. Honda," he started trying to change the subject and lighten his mood, "would you mind if I accompanied you today? It would be nice to get to know my new housemate."

Blushed again at the beautiful smile Yuki gave her and his polite way. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you," she replied with a smile of her own.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A couple of hours later, the three of them hit the stores. It had been forever since Tohru went clothes shopping and looking at all the clothes was fascinating to her. She didn't really remember what the fashion looked like for girls her age now when she was taken, so she couldn't really compare the difference.

At first, it was difficult for her not knowing what size she wore or what went together or even what the style really was now. A lot of the girls from the store helped her out, though. It actually turned out to be fun, maybe not for Yuki and Kyo who looked out of place, but for her it was something new. By the end of the shopping extravaganza, she had several outfits and other necessities any girl needed.

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly as a thought struck her. "What time is it?!"

"It's almost one. Is something wrong Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

"I have to go to the park!" the girl said as she took off running. She reached the park a couple of minutes later and looked around frantically. "Oh no, I hope I didn't miss them," she whispered.

"TOHRU!"

The girl looked in the direction that her name was called and found the two girls she was looking for. She ran towards them with tears pricking her eyes and hugged them fiercely, glad they're ok and waited for her. Her hug was reciprocated.

"We're glad you're ok," Hana said. "We started to worry since you didn't show up."

"I'm so sorry. I went to get clothes and lost track of time."

"Well, as long as you're ok that's all that matters," Uo stated. "So, you found your mom?"

Tohru looked away and shook her head. Before she knew it, she knew it she was being embraced by her friends again.

"Oh Tohru, I'm so sorry," Hana said petting her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Uo asked holding her out to examine her. The brown hair girl nodded wiping the tears from her face. "Wait, if you didn't find her then how do you have money for clothes?"

Tohru looked back and saw the two boys standing a respectful distance from them but keeping an eye on her. She smiled at them and waved them over. Hesitantly, they walk over to the girl. "Uo, Hana, this is Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Kyo found me outside of my old house yesterday. He knew my mom. I'm going to be staying with them till I can get on my own two feet. Kyo, Yuki, this is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. They're my best friends."

Uo walked up to Kyo sizing him up. They were about the same height and from what Tohru had seen, they had the same type of personality. "You better take care of her Orange Top. I don't care if you knew her mother."

"Yes, with Kyoko gone I'm her mother now and if you do anything to my Tohru you'll regret it," Hana said holding Tohru protectively.

"Why are you picking on me?! Yuki is here, too! Yell at him," Kyo yelled.

"Well you seem closer to her so we're making her your responsibility," Hana replied.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Yuki has ears and is listening to us, aren't you?"

"Oh… yes. I promise to watch out for her," Yuki said to her comment.

"See."

"Shut up! I have ears, too, you know."

"So, was your family still in the same place? You look cleaned up," Tohru asked Hana pulling out of the bickering.

"Mmhm. We had a huge dinner and went shopping for clothes this morning as well. I am very happy to be back. You must come and meet my brother Megumi tomorrow."

Tohru gave her friend a huge smile. "That sounds great!"

"Arisa couldn't find her father yet so she will be staying for a bit. My parents have got the police seeing if he's still around."

"Oh, that's terrible. I hope they find him. I promise to stop by. We can meet here again and you take me to your house!"

"Yes. That's a perfect plan," the solemn girl said with a smile.

Tohru looked at her two new friends and said, "Well I think we should get going. I promised to help cook, and it's time for lunch."

Uo looked back at Tohru from arguing with Kyo. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then." The two girls took the brown hair girl in a hug again and began walking away.

The three took off walking in the other direction, back to Shigure's house. Yuki looked at her and said, "You have some very loyal friends."

"Oh yes! They're the best. They really took care of me when we were together."

"That blond girl really got on her nerves," Kyo muttered from the other side of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I know she comes on strong, but she really is the best. She only wants to make sure everyone is ok," Tohru said trying to make this better.

"Yeah, yeah, she's your friend. Don't worry about what I think,"Kyo replied not wanting to get her worked up.

"I promise she'll calm down once she gets to know you," Tohru continued.

"I said it was alright already!" Kyo said losing his temper.

Tohru backed away not used to his rage. It took her off guard.

"Calm down, you stupid cat," Yuki said, annoyed at Kyo.

"Shut up! I don't need a damn rat telling me what to do!"

"Please, you two, there's no reason to argue," Tohru said trying to get their attention.

"I wouldn't need to tell you to calm down if you'd quit yelling all the time. "

"I would be a lot more calm if I wasn't being forced to live with you now!"

"It's for a good reason, at least. I wouldn't put up with it either, otherwise," Yuki replied annoyed.

"Good cause my ass. There's nothing that's a good cause if you're involved."

"Kyo, if you don't want to stay you don't have to," Tohru said quietly.

Kyo looked down at her taken aback. He'd almost forgotten that she was there. "Ahhh," he said rubbing the back of his head, "it's not anything against you. Gah, I don't how to do this! I just can't stand him! But….. but I'll stay for you." Kyo looked away embarrassed at his last statement.

Tohru smiled at him and grabbed both of the boy's hands. "Thank you. Thank you so much both of you. It'll be ok. You'll see."

**Ok. I'm really really sorry about the late update. It's been kind of rough for me. I got accepted into the school of my dreams only to find out the month before starting the school that I can't go because I can't get enough money. I really hate being raised in a small town sometimes. There's nothing here but cows (It'd be some much better if at least one of the cows were Hatsuharu). So now I'm stuck here trying to find a new job and get a place of my own. Oh, and I've had this chapter finished for about a week now (suddenly feels guilty) but I haven't published it because I feel like it doesn't flow at all. I hope you all liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Found You**

**Chapter Seven**

**School?**

"So Tohru," Shigure started. The four were sitting around the table enjoying a dinner that Tohru had just cook. For not ever having cooked a real dinner, this one turned out surprisingly well. It was a recipe she remembered her mom teaching her when she was little. It was always one of her favorites.

"Yes?"

"I understand that you haven't been in school since you were little."

"That's pretty obvious," Kyo muttered annoyed at Shigure's statement.

"Well, I spoke to the principal of Kyo and Yuki's school. He said that he already spoke to another family about you girls' situation and they're preparing a class for you."

The three teenagers froze shocked. Tohru in school. She hadn't thought about school. She didn't think with all the years that she missed that she would be able to go back. The only thing she thought of was working to help out Shigure. But a class with her, Hana, and Uo together wouldn't be so bad. They stopped going to school the same year and they'll start going the same year again.

"So, the same school as Yuki and Kyo?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought that it would be good so that they can look out for you and help you when you need it," he said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, ok." That'd be nice as well. We'd all be together.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day Kyo and Yuki walked Tohru to the park to be picked up by Hana and her family.

"What time do you think we need to be here to pick you up, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know my way back," she said with a smile.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if you know your way back or not. We want to make sure nothing happens."

"Well honestly I don't know how long I'm going to be there. Umm, maybe we can meet up at 5? That way I can be back in time to cook for you."

The two boys nodded and Tohru climbed into the back of the black car in which Hana sat. Hana lived across town in a large two story house. Tohru thought it was beautiful. It was different than Shigure's two story. Hana's house was more modern while Shigure's still had a touch of Japanese culture.

"Tohru!" she heard and then was embraced quickly afterwards. The wave of flowing blond hair told her it was Uo. Tohru hugged her back affectionately.

"This must be the famous Tohru I've heard so much about," a female voice said from behind Uo's hair.

The girls let go of each other and looked back at the voice. It was an older woman, the age Kyoko would be if she was still here. She had Hana's long dark hair, but unlike her, her face was more kind. She looked a bit worn with the time, though.

_I'm sure the years of wondering where child was did this to her. Any mother would be worn down from that,_ Tohru thought. The girl walked up to the woman and held out her hand. "Hello Mrs. Hanajima, my name is Tohru Honda."

The woman ignored the girls hand and instead took her in a hug as tight as Uo's had been. "It is wonderful to meet. I wish the circumstances of this meeting could have been different but the fact that my daughter had both you and Miss Uotani with her makes it a bit better for me to think about."

"I understand," Tohru said pulling away to look at the mother of her friend.

The Mrs. Hanajima smiled warmly at the brunette. "Come on in everyone. We have lunch prepared. I hope you haven't eaten yet Tohru."

"Lunch sounds wonderful."

Everyone met up in the dining room. The girl was surprise to see they had a table big enough for everyone. At the table sat Hana's mother and father, her grandmother, and Hana's little brother Megumi. He sat very close to the girl. Tohru was surprised to see that he looked just like Hana did when she was thirteen. They have the same solemn expression and seem to know what the other is thinking without even speaking. It seems that the years that separated them only made their relationship stronger. He also had Hana's affection for the colour black.

"So Tohru," Hana's grandmother started, "where are you living?"

"Oh, I'm staying with part of the Sohma family at the moment. Kyo Sohma, he found me outside of my old house and took me to his family doctor when I passed out."

"The Sohma family. That's interesting. I've always heard they're very time knit and don't like strangers much."

Tohru smiled. "Yes, that's very true. I only got lucky to be taken in by them. Kyo, the guy who found me knew my mother."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Who is all in the house with you?" Mrs. Hanajima asked.

"Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma. The house belongs to Shigure and he took in Yuki and Kyo. All three are cousins."

"Three men?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Oh no, no. It's bad I promise!" the brunette said nervously waving her hands. "They're all gentlemen. They took care of me when I needed and didn't ask for anything in return and they continue to worry about me, though I only just met them. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Both of the women smiled warmly at Tohru's comments. They could see why these men watched after her. They suddenly felt the need to watch over her, as well. They couldn't help it. The sincerity of her words, the kindness in her heart, who couldn't love this girl.

"Have you thought about school, Ms. Honda?" Mr. Hanajima asked speaking for the first time.

"Oh, well Shigure told me last night that I'll be going soon. I personally never thought I'd be able to go back after all we missed. I guess I was wrong," Tohru laughed quietly as her last statement. "He said that somebody had already spoken to the school about us."

Mr. Hanajima nodded. "Yes, I believe that you all should still go to school. I want the three of you to grow up and show the world that you are still brilliant young women. You deserve a good education and a bright future."

The girl nodded. She could already tell she like this family. They were caring. They liked looking out for others.

Hana led the girls upstairs to her room, followed by Megumi. Looking around, she saw that her family had already furnished and decorated her room. It was full of blacks and purples. It suited Hana really well. She figured out that they gave Uo the guest room and she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted seeing as there were still no leads on her father. They talked for the rest of the visit having fun and learning things about Megumi. Tohru really liked the little boy. He was quiet, but she could tell he really loved his sister. He told them that he was really happy that she had friends. He knew growing up it was hard for her to be accepted and that for the most part it was the same for him. He didn't mind, though. He saw that it hurt his sister more. They also talked about their future at the school. It turned out Uo was not fond of the idea at all. Growing up she didn't like school work and it was going to be twice as hard now as it was then. Hana didn't really have an opinion. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of work, like Uo, but as long as she had them she was ok.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**

Kyo and Yuki were waiting for Tohru at the park when she arrived. It really surprised her that they were there. She was planning on a solo walk home. She smiled brightly at them when she stepped out of the car. It was really nice of them to accompany her.

"Did you have a nice visit, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked with a soft smile of his own.

"Oh yes, thank you. Hana's family was wonderful."

"That's great."

"Alright, enough small talk. Let's hurry home. I'm starving," Kyo grumbled.

Tohru laughed and grabbed both of their hands leading them to the house. She knew that what she had told Hana's mom was true. They'd protect her watch after her. Suddenly, she felt like she was really going home.

**Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooooo so so freaking sorry. I have tried like a hundred times to get on the computer and write this chapter but every time I got my laptop turned on something happened and I had to leave. I really hope I didn't lose anyone. I promise to try to be a better writer and update faster. Again, I am sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Found You**

**Chapter Eight**

**Enter the Prince Yuki Fan Club**

Tohru put on the uniform that Shigure gave her last night. It was blue and styled in usual sailor look that most Japanese schools wear. It was long sleeved and had a matching mini skirt. It looked really cute on her. But she her nerves made it hard to appreciate the outfit. She had tried to settle her nerves last night, convince herself that it would be nice to go to school, meet new people.

There was a knock on the door followed by an annoyed voice, "Come on, Tohru."

She ran to open the door and looked at Kyo. His cheeks turned at light red shade after seeing Tohru in her uniform. He looked away quickly and began walking down the hall. Tohru followed quickly behind. The three teens walked to school together and the whole time Yuki tried to calm Tohru down.

At the school, they met up with Uo and Hana and gave Tohru to them. They decided to go to the office to check in and have them show them where they're classes would be. They ran into some interference, though, in one of the long hallways.

"Who are you and what were you doing with our Prince Yuki?" one of the three girls that jumped out in front of them asked Tohru.

"Umm, Yuki?" Tohru asked confused.

"Yes, Prince Yuki, only the best looking and nicest guy in all of Kaibara High. Now tell us, why would he choose to walk with _you_?" another girl asked.

Uo let out an aggravated sigh and ran a hand through her long blond hair. "Who the hell are you psycho paths?"

The three of them looked at her flabbergasted, but answered her anyways. "I am Minami Kinoshita, second year student and vice president," answered the girl in the middle with light brown hair which she wore in pigtails.

"I am Mio Yamagishi, first year student," replied the girl on the left with short brown hair.

"And I am Mai Gotou, first year," answered the girl on the right with short black wavy hair.

"WE ARE REPRESENTATIVES OF THE PRINCE YUKI FAN CLUB!" the all said together, very loudly.

"And we are here to protect Prince Yuki and that is why I ask, who are you and why were you walking with him?" Minami asked.

"Oh, well he's just a friend walking me to my first day here," Tohru asked suddenly afraid to admit that she lives with him.

"Your first day here, huh?" she asked. "I knew you didn't look familiar. Well, we will wave your offense this time seeing as you don't know the rules, but you'll have to learn the rules. Come find us after school and we will teach you."

"Come on, Tohru. We're already late," Uo said completely blowing off the girls.

"Umm, ok. Bye," she said as she walked past the fan girl.

Hana just stared at the girls. This sent cold chills down all three girls back. Once they were a reasonable distance away, Hana said, "Those girls don't trust us."

"Ah, your waves tell you that?" Uo said with a smile.

She nodded.

"Why wouldn't they trust us?" Tohru asked shocked and confused.

"They don't seem to trust anyone close to Yuki. Seems kind of… I don't know, absurd," she replied.

Uo laughed at Hana's statement. "They seem like idiots to me. Just tell me you won't try to find them after school."

"Oh, why not?" Tohru asked.

"They won't do anything but get you into trouble. And I may not know him very well but I'm sure someone as quiet and calm as the Yuki doesn't really appreciate a whole club dedicated to him," Uo said with a small laugh.

"Hmm, yes, I agree. He waves really seem to clash with theirs."

"Oh, yeah I guess so," Tohru said as they walked into the office.

The women in the office were very kind two the three girls. They were given their schedules and a tour of where their classrooms were located. The girls would have received a longer tour if they weren't already late for classes. They were alone in their classes, understandable seeing as they were so far behind in their studies. The teachers were kind and understanding. They took their time with the girls.

At lunch, Yuki found the girls and ate with them inquiring about their experience so far. Tohru was fast to assure him that it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Yuki gave her a soft smile. In the background, they all heard a large round of gasps. Yuki let out a sigh and the girls looked around curiously. Upon looking around, Tohru noticed she hadn't seen Kyo around.

"Umm, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Kyo?" the brunette asked worried.

"Oh, who knows? That idiot is never where he is supposed to be. He claims he doesn't like school food, anyways, so he could be anywhere," Yuki replied irritated.

"Oh, maybe I can make some lunch for him and he'll start eating with us." Tohru smiled. "I'll ask him after school."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After their classes were all through, they all went their separate ways. Tohru began the walked back to Shigure's alone. She was smiling at how well the day went. Yeah, there were a couple of bumps, like the fan club girls following her all day and not being able to find Kyo at all, but nothing is perfect.

_Oh Mom, this is great. I'm going to school again. I know you're proud. I remember you always wishing you could finish school. Well I get to do it for both of us now. I miss you so much. It would-_

Tohru's thoughts were interrupted at the flash of brown hair she passed. She knew that hair well. She looked back at where the man was standing, but he wasn't there. But how? She swore she saw the kidnapper, how could he be there one second and not the next? If somehow she wasn't crazy and she actually saw him, that would mean he knew where she was. She had found them. They weren't safe.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and Tohru screamed. She didn't want to go through that again! The man turned her around and she saw orange hair instead.

"K-Kyo?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Gah, why the hell did you scream? I nearly had a heart attack," Kyo commented. Tohru wrapped her arms around the man, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks. Kyo's body had enough time to tense up before he turned into the orange cat. This didn't affect Tohru at all, she just continued to hold him close. "Hey, why are you shaking? Did something happen?" he asked worried.

Tohru just shook her head. She didn't speak for a while. Just stood there hold him. When she managed to calm her racing heart and terrified brain, she looked down at the cat she was holding and laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I forgot about you turning into a cat. I hope you're not too mad."

"Eh, I guess not. Just tell me what scared you and I'll forgive you."

"Oh, it was nothing, just thought I saw something. Oh, I tried to find you at school. Yuki told me you don't like the food there. If you want, I can make you a meal for you to take and eat there. Then maybe you can eat with us at lunch," she told him giving him her sweetest smile.

If he wasn't a cat, a blush would have spread across he cheeks. No one had ever affected him this much. And only one other person had ever tried to get to know him like this. He still wasn't used to it. "Umm," was all he could get out.

"If you don't want to eat with us I understand. But you should always eat lunch. It's not good for you to miss a meal. But I do wish you would sit with us. I don't think it would be that bad. I mean, we are friends now and it would be nice. Oh, but we do live together now and you probably get enough of me there and school would be an overload-"

"Fine, I eat with you. But you have to make something good to eat," Kyo said interrupting Tohru's nervous babble.

The brunette smiled brightly and extremely happily down at the orange cat in her arms. "Ok, I can do that."

**Well, here's another chapter. I tried to make the fan club girls obnoxious but I don't know if I did a good job lol. I'm kind of proud of my little Kyo and Tohru scene. Ugh, I love Kyo I wish he was real. I would hunt him down and marry him :) Anyways, I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Found You**

**Chapter Nine**

**Paranoia**

"Oh Tohru! I have some news for you before you go," Shigure called from the hallway before Tohru could walk out the door. She turned to him curious. "I remember how you said you would like a job." The girl nodded at the older man. "Well, I got a part time position for you at nights."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Mhmm, you start tonight at 6."

"Where at?"

"An office building in town. You remember Momiji?" She nodded. "Well, he'll be by here to take you to your first day. He knows the building."

"Oh, thank you so much Shigure. I don't think I could ever repay everything you've done for me."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said with a cheesy smile on his face. "You're repaying me by keeping those two idiots at peace a bit and cooking for us. I have no idea what I would have done if I had to eat more of Yuki's cooking."

Tohru looked back at Yuki. His face reddened a small bit. She then looked back at Shigure and smiled. "It really is the least I could do."

"C'mon Tohru. You're gonna make us late for school," Kyo called.

The day passed much like the day before, though she didn't get many interruptions from the fan club girls. Hana commented that they were being followed whenever Tohru mentioned at their absence. She never saw them when she looked for them, though.

The classes were variations of yesterday, as well. Trying to make sure that they remembered and could keep up. She noticed that the topics were not all that difficult, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't take long to get hard. Uo and Hana sort of looked bored with everything, but Tohru was pretty sure that this was also not exactly where they wanted to be. She was sure that was true for ninety percent of the student body. She personally didn't mind it there. She was sure that her mom would have loved her getting the chance to go back to school.

After school, Yuki and Kyo met up with her to walk her home. The walk was filled with the common small talk. Tohru wasn't too comfortable with silences. They make her nervous so she always thought of something to ask or talk about. Out of nowhere her small talk was interrupted by a loud happy young boy and a popping sound.

"M-Momiji," she said after the sudden impact.

"Momiji, what the hell were you thinking?" Kyo asked irritated as always.

"You have to be more conscious of you actions," Yuki commented.

"Aww, but we're far away enough that I can hug Tohru. I haven't got to see her since Kyo brought her to Hari's."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Tohru said hugging the small rabbit. He's just as cute she remembered.

Kyo rolled his eyes. He really never will understand them. They're so happy go lucky. He wasn't lucky anything. But he had to admit that those two were cute together.

"Are you hungry, Momiji?" The little boy nodded enthusiastically. "Well, we have enough time before I go in, how about I make something for everyone?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy, I get to eat Tohru's food!"

Tohru cooked food for everyone and sat happily watching her new favorite people. She had fallen in love with them so quickly, but how could she not? They have done everything for her. Those years in that building, she figured that she would never be included in a scene like this ever again. She remember often eating at the table with her mother. The memories blurred over time, but they were clear enough for her to miss it.

Tohru followed Momiji out of the house after she cleaned up all the dishes. Her first job. She wondered over and over what it would be like. Her mother used to come home really tired after her job, but she'd always put on a smile for Tohru. She wondered if she'd come home tired afterwards, too.

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking down at the boy.

"Are you nervous?" Momiji asked.

"A little. It's fine, though."

"It won't be bad. My Papa owns the building and I'll be there a lot to keep you company and watch out for you."

"Oh? Your dad?"

"Uh-huh," he said with a huge smile.

"Wow, that's amazing."

They stopped outside of the doors of the building and Momiji looked up at Tohru. "I can't go in with you today. Either Kyo or Yuki will pick you up after your shift. Good luck."

"Thanks Momiji," Tohru said with a smile and walked in.

The building was huge and mostly empty this late at night. She felt out of place in this professional setting. An older woman came out to greet Tohru. She showed the girl around and explained that Tohru would be helping herself and one other woman keep the areas clean. After the tour, the woman led her to a locker room. She gave matching blue shirt and blue pants to put on.

Before she knew it her shift was over. She changed back into her clothes and waited outside. "That wasn't so bad. A bit of a workout, but I can get used to that. Oh Mom, I can't believe that in such a short amount of time that I found a place to live, a job, and am in school. This is so amazing." She looked over in the direction she came from with Momiji. "I thought Yuki or Kyo would be here by now."

Tohru checked her surrounding to see if maybe they were waiting in a different area. She was alone, though. Did they forget? That would be understandable. She'd only been there a couple of days.

Tohru turned and began walking towards Shigure's house. She was pretty sure she could find her way back, but after about ten minutes of walking, she stopped. Nothing looked the same at night. Maybe she couldn't find her way back. She looked around clutching her work clothes to her chest. Maybe she should ask for directions. She spun around looking for someone to ask. There were very few people out this late so Tohru just chose the closest to her.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" The man she was yelling for turned around and Tohru stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh no," she whispered.

"My little Tohru," the man said affectionately.

Without even thinking, the brunette took off in the other direction. She ran as fast and hard as she could. Not having much exercise and being malnourished for so long made her breathing get erratic quickly and put a painful stitch in her side.

She heard her name being called, but she didn't look, didn't stop. Not until a hand latched onto her arm.

"NO!" she screamed trying to free her arm.

"Ms. Honda, please. Ms. Honda calm down."

"Y-Yuki?" the girl asked as she quit struggling. She did a quick check of her surroundings, making sure they were alone. As she looked, she noticed they were just a few feet from her work.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He grabbed both of her arms as if she was going to suddenly run away again. "Should I call Hatori?" he asked as he reached for his phone.

"Yuki, we need to leave. Please, we've got to go now."

"Ok," he replied walking away while still holding her arm. "Hatori… Hi, I need your help. Can you come pick Ms. Honda and I up?... Yes. We're in front of the Sohma Hotel… Yes. Thank you, Hatori."

They walked inside of the building and Yuki sat Tohru down on one of the chairs. Do you need some water or anything?" She shook her head and looked to the door. No one was there. She looked around the lobby and saw only Yuki and herself. She breathed a sigh of relief but didn't feel any better.

"Ms. Honda, please tell me what happened," Yuki begged.

"He-he found me. He knows I'm here, Yuki."

The silver haired young man's face hardened and he looked to the door. When he convinced himself no one was coming in, Yuki looked down at Tohru and asked, "How far away were you from here?"

"I'm not sure. I had been walking for a while. I thought I could find my way back to the house, but I think I walked too far."

"So, you weren't very close?" The girl shook her head. "Was he ahead of you or behind you?"

"Ahead. I don't think he followed me from the building. There wasn't anyone around when I started walking."

"We can't be too sure. He could have seen you walk here with Momiji." Yuki answered his phone when it began to vibrate. "Are you here?... Is anyone outside anywhere?... Ok. We're on our way." He hung up and extended his hand to Tohru. "Come on. Hatori will help."

**Wow. I am so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated. I've had a lot happen. I've moved, got a new job and got behind on all my bills, so I've been kind of stressed out and just not in the state of mind to write. But I'm back now. So, I hope people come back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Found You**

**Chapter 10**

**Calm Down**

Hatori took the two back to Shigure's house. Tohru's nerves were still shot and every noise made her want to scream. He's going to get her. She had no doubt about it. If he wanted her back bad enough, he'd find her. He could have taken her tonight.

"Hari, what are you doing here?" Shigure asked as they walked in.

"Yuki called me. Tohru might need my assistance."

Shigure looked at the girl. "What happened?"

Kyo came down stairs to hear what the chatter was about. He was surprised to see Hatori. He didn't leave the main house often.

"What's going on?"

"He's trying to find her," Yuki answered.

"Who is?" Kyo asked.

"The kidnapper, you stupid cat."

"I'm not stupid!" Kyo yelled. "I just wasn't thinking about that. So, what are we going to do?"

"First, we're going to get Tohru upstairs and calm her down," Hatori replied.

He took her by the arm and led her to her room. Yuki and Kyo stayed downstairs. They looked at Shigure as he turned around and walked into his office

"We can't leave her alone anymore," Yuki said.

"We haven't. Every time she's gone out someone's walked her there. Do we have to stay with her 24 hours now? That's ridiculous."

"Kyo does have a point. There's no way we can't watch her every minute of the day."

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't let her be taken again. You saw what that man did to her."

Hatori walked Tohru upstairs to her room. She knew that he could feel her tremors, but she couldn't stop them. He sat her down on her bed and turned around to open his medicine bag.

"Hatori."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

The man turned around and flicked the tubed of the clear liquid to raise the bubbles to the needle and pushed the plunger until a small amount of the liquid squirted out. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

"Putting you all through all this trouble."

"Tohru, we wouldn't do this if we didn't believe in it. And believe it or not, some people in this house have come to really care for you in the small amount of time you've been here," he said as he slid the needle in.

The girl felt her body begin to relax. It felt nice after all that time feeling so tense. She crawled under the cover with Hatori's help. Before she had completely succumb to the drug, Tohru looked up at the man. "Hatori?" The man looked down at her. "Thank you for helping me. Tell the others thank you, too. I don't know where I would be without you." Then she was out.

Kyo looked up as Hatori walked into the office. "How is she?" He asked.

"She's asleep. She told me to tell all of you thank you." Hatori looked at Kyo specifically when he said it.

The young man looked to the side. He wasn't used to any sort of kindness or appreciation, which is why he never knows what to say or how to react around Tohru.

"So, what do you suggest we do, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked his friend.

"Hmm, we do probably need to keep an eye on the surroundings. I don't see what there is to be done about anything else, though. Protect her best you can and just know whatever happens, happens."

_Whatever happens, happens. _Kyo let that swim around his head. He knew it was true, but he also knew that if something happens he has the power to fix it. The young man stood up and walked upstairs to Tohru's room. He sat down against the wall opposite of Tohru's bed. He won't let anything happen to her again. He failed her and Kyoko once before. He won't do it again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tohru woke up before the sun was completely awake itself. Sitting up, she stretched a little and looked around. Her eyes stopped on the figure of Kyo asleep again the wall. How he managed to stay asleep sitting up, she did not know. True, she has slept in the floor not far from the wall, but never has she slept sitting against the wall. She walked over to him and squatted down to his height.

"Kyo," she said. "Kyo?" She poked his shoulder but with no result. "Kyo," she said this time with a little shake.

His eyes fluttered open and looked sleepily over at her. He pulled himself off the wall with a groan, trying to stretch some of the kinks from his neck. "Dammit, how did I sleep like that?"

Tohru gave a sympathetic smile. "I was wondering the same thing. Even I never slept like that."

Kyo's eyes widened, then he gave a little smile back. The thought crossed his mind again of how anyone could harm this girl at all. His first impulse was to protect her. He didn't think he could ever hurt her.

"So Kyo, how about breakfast?"

He looked at her huge smile and looked away feeling uncomfortable with smiling again. "Only if you make something good."

"Ok!"

Yuki joined them about an hour later with just enough time to eat before headed off to school. "Ms. Honda," he started, "how are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm feeling better, thank you," Tohru answered with one of her sincere smiles. "The shot Hatori gave me made me fall asleep almost instantly and it was a good sleep."

"Well that's good. We were all worried about you."

"There's no need to worry. I'm fine. Just got a little shaken up last night."

"Ms. Hon-"

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru yelled as he friends walked by. She didn't want to be rude and cut Yuki off, but she didn't want to talk about last night right now. She really was feeling better.

"Oh, hey Tohru. Still dragging Orange Top around with you, I see," Uo commented.

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. Come on, Tohru. Don't wanna be late."

The brunette looked back at the guys and waved. The school day went by quickly. She was doing well and she was proud she was learning all this. Someone in her situation, with no family would probably never have gotten into school. She was happy Uo was gifted with it, too, through Hana's family. They were extremely lucky. Tohru thought she was even luckier to have convinced Kyo to eat lunch with them. It made everything so much more fun.

Tohru headed out of the building and saw Kyo waiting by the gate. "Hi Kyo," she greeted with her bright enthusiasm. "Where's Yuki?"

"How the hell would I know? I don't keep up with that damn rat," he answered pushing himself off the wall.

"Oh ok. Well, how was your day?"

"As good as it could be, I guess."

"Kyo…"

"What?" he asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Tohru asked worried with his dry replies.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked looking down at the girl.

"I don't know. You just seem so distant. That's not a bad thing or anything. Everyone needs there space," she rambled then paused for a second. "I'm just worried I might have done something."

"No, everything's fine. What was up with you abandoning us this morning, though?" he asked suddenly curious.

"Oh, well umm, I-" Tohru stumbled over her words trying to rake up something to reply with. She stopped and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Kyo stopped as well and looked back at her. "You don't have to apologize. We were just surprised."

"But.."

"Don't. Look Tohru, we get it. Anyone would be scared shitless if they were in your situation." He looked off to the side, uncomfortable with this confrontation. "We're going to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you again," Kyo said quietly.

The girl's eyes widen, caught off guard with Kyo's sudden sincerity. A smile touched her lips and she quickly grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," he said suddenly guarded again.

Kyo's heart fluttered a little at Tohru's touch. He would never admit it, but her hand in his was the best feeling ever. With her, he was finally accepted, cared for. Yes, he would protect her with all his being.

**Ok, I hope that y'all don't think that I've forgotten you. I haven't. I write all the time on this, but I have a non-existent attention span sometimes and I also have 3 stories that ideas pop into my head for at random. But at least I am updating. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
